Fighting this love
by jurilove
Summary: The best love stories always starts when the couples hate each other , but would this happen between Bonnie and Damon? Can they fall in love or hate each other forever ?  Bamon Story
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii…This is the first story I have ever ever made …so don't judge to harsh

English is not my native language…so forgive me for my spell mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything .**

Here goes _fighting this love _

**Chapter 1**

**Fighting over and over again **

**Bonnie Pov**

**Me and Elena arrived at the Salvatore house where they had a meeting**

**With Caroline, Sweet Stefan and how can I forget the jerk of Damon.**

**When we got out of my Ferrari , Elena watch me with a look that said "Plz don't start**

**A fight with him and I told her "I don't promise you anything"**

**In my mind I was thinking :**_**I don't understand how can Elena and everyone expect for**_

_**Me and Damon not to fight when he was the one that killed my grams**_

_**And tried to kill me and thanks to my 'lucky powers' I knew that it was just**_

_**the beginning of a story (not such a good one)**_

**When ****we ****arrived ****home ****the ****first ****thing ****we saw ****was ****Caroline****,****Stefan ****and ****Damon ****sitting in ****a ****circle ****in ****the ****living room ****on ****the**** so called ****"****emergency"****couch **

**I ****asked ****"****what in ****the ****world is ****happening****?" ****  
****"****Well ****little ****witch ****, ****we ****are ****preparing ****a ****plan ****to ****kill ****Katherine ****and ****we ****need a ****witch and who is better than you to help us****"****Damon said ****with ****a ****smirk****.**

**I glared at him and thought ''idiot''****  
****"****WHAT!**** Can ****someone ****explain to me ****what ****he**** just ****said**** ?****...****Care****(****Caroline),****Stefan! ****"****screamed ****Elena**

**"****Calm ****down ****baby****" ****said ****Stefan trying ****to calm down Elena****.**

"**Actually Elena…Yes , we are going to kill Katherine she has done a lot of bad things and the**

**Last thing I need is more problem and I mean I am sick already of having Damon**

**Around so we need to get rid of her" whined the baby vamp.**

"**Why don't you Shut Up! Bimbo blonde "( no offense to the blondes )shouted Damon**

"**Make me!" shouted Caroline.**

"**Can you guys just shut up and stop fighting for even one day" I yelled**

"**Fine" screamed the two vampires that were fighting.**

"**Well , ill see you guys later to make a plan" said Stefan leaving the house hand In**

**Hand with Elena .."Bye" They screamed**

**Caroline said : "I'm going too…Bye Bon"**

'**Bye Care! "**

"**I don't get a goodbye ?' said Damon with his hand on his chest**

**With a fake sore expression on his face.**

"**Go-To-Hell" fired Caroline back at Damon before leaving the Salvatore Mansion.**

**No one's Pov**

**(Conversation between Damon and Bonnie)**

**B: Why are you always starting a fight ?**

**D : Because its funnnn!**

**B : Oh! So tell me being a jerk is fun too? **

**D : Sweet old bonnie always being so…so..touchy..I know you want me , You can stop denying it now**

**B: I got a better idea why don't you go get a life!**

**D : I already have one and it is really fun..you should do a little bit of that word 'Having fun'…**

**B : Well if u mean : "having fun" is killing people or drinking their blood and living more**

**Than 100 years loving a girl/boy that never loved you in return than**

**I don't understand your way of having ".. before I could end my phrase I was pinned In the wall by Damon , I tried to escape but he was stronger than me , We were so close**

**that I could feel his warm breath on me.**

**D : Hear me good witch , cause I only talk one time Don't ever talk about her**

**B : Oh , you mean K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E**

**D : "Look stupid witch you better shut your mouth up before I shut it for you" said Damon tightening his grip on me**

**B : Just let me go! What is wrong with you?**

**D : "Nothing" shouted Damon before letting me go , "Now go!'**

**Bonnie obeyed and run as fast as she could to her car and drove away.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And review to tell me if I should go on with this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's pov

After talking with Damon, I really want to know what is it that Katherine did that whenever someone mentions her name Damon gets all worked up.

I think what I did may have been a bit wrong but it's just that he deserves it for being such a jerk, no wonder Katherine likes Stefan.

I still can't believe their brothers because they are totally different, Stefan is caring and nice while Damon is….to makes it short: an ass

Enough with Damon, right now I need to concentrate on the "Katherine has to disappear" case.

***radio* I highly recommend all of you to stay in your house because tonight there is going to be a huge storm **

I see a storm is coming; I better call Elena and tell her that tonight I won't be able to go to her…

Omg..i left my phone at the Salvatore mansion, seems like I will have to go there AGAIN!

Damon's pov

Damn it..That witch really works on my nerves sometimes; if only she wasn't a witch and could set me on fire I would have already killed her

She knows well that I have a sensitive spot for Katherine , that is why she teases me like that but one day I will make her pay for this..one day.

No one's pov

Bonnie arrive at the Salvatore mansion right when it started raining

**Knock Knock "**ringed through the mansion"

The moment Damon opened the door he was startled to see the witch standing in front of his door dripping wet.

**D : Well well who do we have here..Miss "im so innocent"**

**B: Damon I don't have time for this I just came to look for my phone but before that can I please use your bathroom.**

**D: yeah yeah whatever you already know where the bathroom is right.**

**B: yes I know, thank YOU**

Bonnie's pov

While walking down the hall to go to the bathroom I saw one of the doors open…I know I should enter but my curiosity got the best of me

So before I could even think twice, I was shocked with what I saw before me

There was picture of Katherine and Damon and a lot of books, I grabbed one of the books and started reading it.. After reading it for a while I found out it was Damon's diary, where he would talk about how he misses being with someone and to be loved.

I couldn't believe Damon actually had this soft side; he doesn't seem like a guy that is _sweet._

After some moment I felt a presence next to me when I turned to see who it was I saw Damon with a really mad expression looking at me.

**B: D-D-Damon I..i..m sorry**

**D: well you're going to be sorrier for doing this with what I'm going to do to you.**

**Damon thoughts: Be prepared**

**Author's note: Hello everyone I'm sorry for taking so long before updating it was because I thought my story was no good and that no one was interested in it that is why I decided to not update anymore but now that I see some people like it I would keep updating every week.**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**Bye!**

**No copyright infringement intended**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon's pov**

I was waiting downstairs for the witch to come but she was taking a long time in the bathroom

I should go and see if something happened.

Not that I care about her or anything but I don't want to find her sneaking around things that is not her business.

While walking upstairs I see my secret room door open. I walked in and saw bonnie reading my diary; I quickly snatched it away and told her to prepare for what is coming

I wanted her to pay so I decided I'm going to taste a bit of her_**blood**__._

_**No one's pov**_

_*Damon walks in the "secret room"*_

_**B: D-d-Damon I…I...I'm sorry**_

_**D**__:__** well you're going to be sorrier for doing this with what I'm going to do to you.**_

_**B: Damon please calm down…I promise you that I won't ever talk about what I just saw but I'm not scared of you anyways cause the moment you touch me I will give you the worst aneurysm ever.**_

_**D: Oh…Bonnie You really think that you're all that just because you have some powers but you forgot one thing. Vampires have something witches do not have. **_

_**B: And what is that?**_

_**D: We are faster**_

_**The moment Damon said that he bite into her neck.**_

_**Bonnie's pov**_

"_Suddenly Damon bit into my neck sending a hint of pain follow by pleasure into my body, I felt an electric feeling going through my body when his teeth came in contact with my skin_

_What the hell…what am I thinking about…This guy is my worst enemy. He killed grams. He is the biggest jerk I have ever met__**" **_

**B: What is wrong with you? Get off me…I said after pushing him and giving him a small aneurysm. I didn't give him a big aneurysm because I had to accept that this was also my fault, I knew I shouldn't have enter the room and because I felt a bit weak when I pushed him , I guess it's because he drank a bit of my blood.**

**I said a spell for him not to move for 30 minutes so he wouldn't hurt me and I could get safely out of here.**

**I ran as fast as I could, get into my car and get the hell out of here.**

**What was that weird feeling I had while Damon was biting me?**

**No, no, no I could not possibly have feelings for DAMON!**

**I mean it's insane, me and Damon.**

**Damon's pov**

**What did that witch do to me! I can't move, she probably did some spell to not let me move.**

**If only she did not have such powers I would have been able to end what I started with.**

**But there was something I felt while biting her…I felt a thrill, something I never felt before not even with Katherine. What the heck am I thinking about , Bonnie is one of my enemies and she thinks I killed her grams , I can't possibly have feelings for her. Right?**

**Author's note: Do you like it or do you hate it?**

**Leave a review!**

**Arigato *Japanese***

**Kamsahamnida *Korean* (I thinks that is how you spell it :p)**

**Gracias *Spanish***

**Danki *papiaments***

**Bedankt *dutch ***

**Merci *French***

**Thanks for reading!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**


End file.
